Motorcycles and other similar vehicles may include removable seat covers or seat cowls that cover a portion of the vehicle seat when attached to the vehicle. Such seat cowls may be used to cover a passenger portion of the seat when a passenger is not riding the vehicle, thereby improving the styling and aerodynamics of the vehicle. When a passenger desires to ride the vehicle, the seat cowl is removed.
Vehicle owners typically store the seat cowl temporarily in a garage either on the floor or on a table or bench. Such temporary storage locations, however, are undesirable as the seat cowl is exposed to scratching or other damage by falling or coming into contact with other objects.
Additionally, if the vehicle owner picks up a passenger at a location without convenient temporary storage, such as at an airport, bus stop or other location, the seat cowl must be strapped to the vehicle or carried by the passenger. If the seat cowl is strapped to the vehicle, it may vibrate and distract the driver or damage the vehicle. Additionally, the seat cowl may become dislodged while the vehicle is moving. This could cause damage to the seat cowl and present a hazard to other motorists. Similarly, if the seat cowl is carried by the passenger, the passenger's ability to hold safely onto the vehicle or the driver is impaired, and the passenger may drop the seat cowl causing damage and presenting a hazard to others.
Some conventional designs equip the seat cowl with an attached set of straps to permit the passenger to wear the seat cowl like a back pack while riding the vehicle. These designs are undesirable in that wearing a portion of the vehicle may be considered unattractive, uncomfortable, or otherwise undesirable.